Infección cardíaca
by North of the North
Summary: Alfred se había extraviado en la habitación del hospital por accidente. ¿pero volver a visitar a la hermosa rubia que encontró dentro? No fue un accidente.


Spanish version of Heart Infection

03 Sept 18

* * *

Infección cardíaca

Sinopsis

Alfred se había extraviado en la habitación del hospital por accidente. ¿pero volver a visitar a la hermosa rubia que encontró dentro? No fue un accidente.

* * *

 **El español no es mi primer idioma, me acabo de enseñar a mí mismo en los últimos años cómo leerlo. Así que por favor dime si algo se ve mal.**

* * *

"Ah, gritos, lo siento. Parece que he encontrado la habitación equivocada de nuevo, "un hombre rubio con piel besada por el sol y brillantes ojos azules dijo, asomando la cabeza alrededor de la puerta de la habitación del hospital de Mathew.

Mathew pensó que era hermoso.

Trató de convencerse de que la única razón por la que el pensamiento incluso cruzó por su mente era por cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado aquí.

Qué deprimente. Eso le recordó cómo estaba ahora casi atado a una cama debido a su condición.

Mathew suspiró, y miró hacia atrás para ver al Señor guapo Rubio mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Oh, él todavía estaba aquí.

Mathew ofreció una de sus raras sonrisas, de alguna manera capaz de dragarla desde algún lugar. No sabía muy bien dónde se encontraba, sin embargo, pensó que no le quedaba nada después de tantos meses en el hospital sin que los visitantes se presentaran después del primer mes.

Sorpresa sorpresa, el Sr. Sunshine sonrió de nuevo, y el niño era esa sonrisa Linda. Y muy, muy, muy caliente. Mathew se recordó a ponerse Aloe Vera más tarde.

"así que, UH, ¿por qué estás aquí? "

Mathew levantó una ceja. Fue una cosa para un chico caliente para sonreír a usted, y muy otra para él para empezar a hacer preguntas personales. Es hora de ponerse atrevido.

"Esto es un hospital. " Mathew declaró sin rodeos, y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió de nuevo, esta vez débilmente. "¿por qué otra cosa estaría aquí? "

"um, correcto. "

Está bien, tal vez podría bajar la actitud de desempate. Este tipo, quienquiera que fuera, parecía agradable... suficiente. Él no podía realmente estar seguro de eso, sin embargo, después de todo, que acababa de conocer. ¡ ni siquiera sabían los nombres de los demás!

En esa nota...

"mi nombre es Mathew. "

Otra sonrisa brillante.

"Alfred. " Mr. Sunshine regresó. La sonrisa brillante se detuvo, se sustituyó por las líneas de preocupación de confusión. "entonces, ugh, ¿Te importaría decirme por qué estás aquí? "

Mathew levantó una frente dorada. "en la tierra? Porque soy un Homo sapiens y aún no hemos descubierto otros planetas con vida en ellos, así que no puedo ser un extraterrestre. ¿o en este hospital en particular? Porque soy un ciudadano canadiense, por supuesto. "

"no, um, como, ¿qué tienes? ¿por qué tienes tu propia habitación y, a juzgar por todas las cartas antiguas alrededor de su cama, usted ha estado aquí un tiempo... "

Mathew miró a las cartas mencionadas y los deseos de obtener-bien, y frunció el ceño.

"Oh, eso. Para una infección cardíaca. "

Alfred saltó de nuevo dramáticamente y fingió alejar a Mathew con sus manos, guiñando el ojo mientras lo hacía. "¿Qué? ¿eso es contagioso? ¿puedo conseguirlo? ¡ odio enfermarme! Oh Dios... "Alfred salió frenéticamente.

Mathew resopló. "no, no puedes conseguirlo. Tengo una infección en el corazón, pero no es contagioso. Eres un bicho raro. "

"Oh. " Alfred dijo, luego suspiró y se calmó. "bien, entonces. "

Alfred se queda después de eso hasta que las horas de visita terminan, y siguen hablando, y Mathew descubre que Alfred estaba dejando un teléfono para su hermano, que es una enfermera, pero como Alfred dice, no lo necesita mientras está en el trabajo. Es una visita más bien espontánea, y Mathew no espera que el hombre de ojos de zafiro regrese, pero lo hace, y sigue viniendo hasta el día en que la infección de Mathew finalmente se libró y su trasplante de corazón tiene éxito.

La última visita que Alfred hace al hospital es la última en la que conoce a Mathew. Y esta vez, Mathew está esperando en una silla junto a la ventana con sus cerraduras rubias iluminadas por la luz del sol en streaming, pero lo más importante para Alfred, Mathew no estaba en su cama.

Alfred permaneció en la puerta observando a Mathew, estupefacto un poco, antes de reunir el coraje para entrar en la habitación y pedirle a Mathew-directamente al punto-"¿por qué no estás en tu cama? "

Mathew sonrió, bajando la mano de donde había estado apuntalando su barbilla hacia arriba mientras miraba por la ventana. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Alfred, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho.

"parece que una de mis infecciones del corazón se ha ido ahora, y no necesito exactamente un hospital para el otro. " Mathew dijo mientras miraba a la cara de Alfred.

Esa visita en particular fue la última que Alfred hizo al hospital. Sin embargo, no fue el último que Alfred hizo para visitar a Mathew.


End file.
